The Case of the Lucky Penny
by paladin1916
Summary: My take on what happens between Episode 8 and the Christmas Special. Spoilers abound.
1. Wherein a retainer is entered into

The Case of the Lucky Penny

Chapter 1

Wherein a retainer is entered into

Knock knock.

Matthew waited for someone to answer the door.

Knock knock.

Answer the door Molesley he screamed inside his head.

Knock knock.

He remembered. It was Molesley's day off.

Knock knock.

Answer the door please Mother.

Knock knock.

He remembered. She was at the hospital.

Knock knock.

Whoever it was they sure were persistent. Well it must be important. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and felt around for his slippers. He looked at his alarm clock. 1:25. He looked out the sun streaming in the window. In the afternoon. He put on his robe and stumbled towards the bedroom door. He kicked something. He looked down. It was the bottle of scotch, empty now, from last night.

Knock knock,

Go away he screamed inside his head.

He went down the stairs. He was careful to hold onto the bannister. His head was splitting.

Knock knock.

Coming coming he yelled inside his head.

He opened the front door a crack and peered out. It was Anna, the maid whose husband had just been arrested for murder. Mary's maid.

"I am sorry to bother you Mr. Crawley, it's just ..."

"Do you have a message for me?" Matthew interrupted.

"No... I'm here because of John... my husband they've arrested him and I need to get a lawyer ..."

Stupid cow he thought and then said "I'm sorry but I'm a company lawyer I can't help you". He started to close the door. Don't bother me I'm busy he thought and then he heard her cry out

"They are going to hang him"

I'm busy drinking myself to death and they are going to hang him. He leaned his forehead against the jamb of the door. It would be something to do. Worry about someone else's problem.

He opened the door. She was almost to the gate. He could see she was sobbing.

"Wait!" he called to her. "Come back"

She turned and slowly walked back to the house.

"Come in"

As she walked past him in the hall Matthew became acutely aware of his state of dishevelment.

"Look. Ah, can you give me a few minutes to clean up?" She nodded "Why don't you take a seat in the drawing room" He waved her in. He looked around. "I would offer you tea, but ..."

"Would you like me to make some Mr. Crawley?"

"Could you? That would be excellent"

"It would be no problem"

Twenty minutes later Matthew came back downstairs washed, shaved and properly dressed, although not in mourning dress, somehow it did not seem appropriate to wear when speaking to a potential widow.

Anna served him tea. "I found some biscuits as well" and she handed him a small plate.

"Thank you. I apologize for putting a guest to work"

"It was nothing, I'm used to it."

There was an awkward silence between them.

Finally Matthew spoke "Now Mrs. Bates you know that I am not a criminal lawyer..."

"I know sir but I am desperate. They are going to hang him and we've got no money and I thought you could maybe tell me what to do" she said all in a rush.

Matthew pondered this. Clearly he was not competent to handle a capital case. His friend Bert Hastings from law school was practising criminal law in London. Bert could handle it. Maybe he could help Bert out. It would give him something to do. Away from Downton Abbey.

He looked at Anna. "This is what I propose to do. I cannot do this myself. I have a friend in London who can. You will retain my services and I will in turn retain him.."

"But we can't afford that..."

"We will worry about that later. Now excuse me while I go and get a pad of paper"

When Matthew returned he cleared a place at the table, sat down and wrote for several minutes. When he was finished he turned the pad around so it faced Anna. "This a retainer agreement. You are hiring me to work on your husband's case. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded.

"Good, now sign here" he pointed to where she had to sign and she did so. "Now give me a penny"

"A penny?"

"Yes, I need some consideration to make this a binding contract. A penny will do"

Anna dug a penny out of her small purse and gave it to him. Matthew wrote out a receipt and gave it to her.

"Now I am your lawyer. Anything you tell me will be kept in the strictest confidence. I will only disclose it to further your husband's case. Now I want you to tell everything you know about your husband and his wife, first wife that is. What was her name?

"Vera"

"Vera. Go slow because I will be taking notes. Do not leave anything out. I will decide if anything is important or not. Start at the beginning."

Anna did. She related the whole storey as it had been related to her by John, his mother and the soldier at the barracks. But when she got to the part where Vera threatened to blackmail the Crawleys she stopped.

Matthew looked at her "Please continue"

"You won't tell anyone I told you"

"Only if I have to to save your husband's neck"

"It will hurt your feelings"

Oh? Matthew thought. How could that be? "My hurt feelings will heal; your husband's snapped neck will not."

Anna gave him a look of resignation. "I had better start at the beginning... Do you remember that Turkish gentleman? Well he died in..."

His head felt like it was going to explode but he forced himself to keep taking notes. It could not be true. That Mary had been hiding this all these years. It would certainly explain a lot of her strange behaviour. And her marriage to Carlisle. But it couldn't be true. Not Mary. But why would Anna invent such an elaborate storey? There had to be some other explanation. This was too absurd. Too sordid. It couldn't be true.

When Anna was finished and he had asked his last question Matthew put his pencil down and rubbed his forehead. The headache which had disappeared when he had started listening to Anna had come raging back.

He looked at Anna. "I am going to London on the night train. I will see Mr. Bates tomorrow. We are going to get to the bottom of this. In the meantime try to stay calm and carry on. Oh, and do not let anyone, and I particularly mean Lady Mary, know that I am doing this. I am going to tell my mother that I am going to Manchester to look for work. Do you promise?".

"I do and I would like to thank ..."

Matthew held up his hand. "Save your thanks for later, when we are done"

-0-

_These characters are not mine. I would like to thank Lord Fellowes, Carnival Films and ITV for not enjoining me from playing with them._


	2. Wherein an investigation is launched

Chapter 2

Wherein an investigation is launched

Matthew sat waiting for his appointment with Bert. He felt like death warmed over. His back hurt from the ride on the night train. He had not been able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Mary and that .. that Turk. He regretted not taking a bottle of whiskey with him. He could have used the anaesthetic. But he supposed getting drunk on a train was not the best way to start his criminal law career. He had taken a room by the week at a small railway hotel by Euston station. He could have stayed at the club Robert had sponsored him into but then he would have ran the risk of running into Robert.

Finally Bert came out to greet him. Bert expressed his condolences with respect to the death of Lavinia. There was an awkward pause before the old law school friends start reminiscing about their lives since school.

Bert had spent the war working for the Judge Advocate General and he expressed envy of Matthew having been in action.

"No" Matthew corrected him "You should not. It was horrible. There certainly was no glory to it. Think of all our classmates who are not here today"

After another pause as they thought of those fallen friends they got down to the matter at hand.

Bert read through Matthew's notes and made a few notes of his own. "This is good" he concluded.

"Good?" Matthew asked. It seemed a strange word to use.

"Yes, good. Although in theory Mr. Bates is presumed innocent until proven guilty, in practice juries assume the man in the dock is guilty or he wouldn't be there. So if you can set up a competing narrative that some one else did it and our poor client has been framed you have half a chance of winning an acquittal."

"And our competing narrative is?"

"My dear chap, it is obvious. Sir Richard Carlisle did it"

Matthew was gobsmacked. "How?"

"Vera Bates was a blackmailer and a contract breaker. She blackmailed her husband into quitting his employment. So we know she was a blackmailer. Then after making a deal with him to let him get his divorce she reneged. So we know she was a contract breaker. Do you follow?" Matthew nodded. "This is where you lose the scent. You are so concerned about your client that you do not adequately consider Vera Bates' dealings with Sir Richard. She sold the storey of your cousin's indiscretion to Sir Richard. We know this because she taunted Mr. Bates about it. So she had a contract with Sir Richard. I presume that since she had spent time at Downton that she knew Sir Richard was engaged to Lady Mary. So she concluded that if the storey would hurt Lady Mary's reputation it would also hurt Sir Richard to be known as the husband of such a loose woman. Although I must say I am not sure they could find a jury in London in this new age that would be shocked to learn that an aristocrat had had an one night stand even if it was with a Turkish diplomat. To be sure they would be titillated by the fact he died in her bed but it would a one day wonder. After all it happened seven years ago. Anyway,back to the point, Vera decided to break the contract Sir Richard had had her sign and blackmail him, probably by taking the storey to a rival newspaper. All those newspaper barons hate each other. So Sir Richard killed her."

"How are we ever going to prove that?"

"We don't have to prove it. We are not prosecuting Sir Richard. We just have to throw enough at him and hope that something sticks. We give the jury the gist of it and they'll fill in the rest of the blanks. However it will be helpful if we can at least find some evidence to hang our hats on. You know the police may even help us out there"

"How so?"

"Are you familiar with the editorial slant of Sir Richard's baser newspapers?"

"No"

"Well they are radically against the police. They are forever putting the boots to coppers for one reason or another. Sometimes deservedly so and sometimes not"

"So you will take the case?"

"Yes. I will need a ..ah"

"A retainer of course. How much do you require?"

"A hundred pounds to start. I must warn you it might get a lot higher before we are done."

Matthew took out a cheque and shrugged his shoulders "It is only money after all." As he was writing out the cheque he asked "Where do we start?"

"We will go see our client to get his side of the storey and then we will visit the police to review their file. Tomorrow I will send our investigator, Martin Hewitt, to canvas the neighbours in the late Mrs. Bate's neighbourhood."

-0-

John Bates seemed to be taking sitting in gaol in stride. As he reminded Matthew he had been through all this before. He was more worried about how Anna was holding up.

"When I saw her she was quite distraught. I hope that knowing you have a legal team working for you is helping her state of mind." Matthew told him.

"I certainly hope so. She wanted to stay here in London until the trial but I told her to go back to work. I hoped it would would take her mind off of it."

Bert and Matthew had John go through the whole storey of his and Vera's life together by way of establishing the background to the case. Then they walked him through Vera's last day. He freely acknowledged have confronted her at the house she had scammed out of him. He had not been drinking. He freely admitted engaging in a yelling match with her. She had taunted with her intention to sell Lady Mary's storey to a newspaper. He had guessed one of Sir Richard's papers and she had laughed that she had already sold it once to Sir Richard and now she was going to sell it to one of his rivals. He was adamant that he had not touched her. He had left when she had thrown a tea mug at him, hitting him in the face. He gone straight to Euston station and caught the next north bound train.

"Would you still have the train ticket?" Bert asked.

"Yes. It should still be in the jacket I was wearing that day".

Bert looked at Matthew "Could you track it down?" Matthew nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Bates" Bert said "You have given us a good foundation. We are going to visit the police now. Depending on what they tell us you may be seeing us sooner then you might think"

-0-

As it turned the police did not have that much to tell them.

"Open and shut case Mr. Hastings" Sergeant Colon gave them a toothy grin. "Ex-con mad at his wife for not giving him a divorce decided to take direct action. Solved it before tea time" Behind him Constable Nobbs nodded in agreement.

""Did you dust for fingerprints?" Bert asked.

"Ah ... no."

"Canvas the neighbourhood?"

"No"

"Preserve any physical evidence at all?"

"We've got the mug the arsenic was in ..."Colon looked at Nobbs. Nobbs shrugged his shoulders. "Somewhere ..." Colon concluded.

Bert raised his eyebrows at Matthew. "We would like to see the crime scene."

"It's a lot of work"

"It strikes me that it is not that much work at all. We could take a quick look and then catch tea somewhere"

Colon brightened at that. "Let's go"

-0-

The seal on the Bates house had been undisturbed since Sgt. Colon had put it there after Vera's body had been discovered. Sgt. Bates broke the seal and they entered. The house had a musty unpleasant odour. Vera's body had not been discovered for two days.

Sgt. Colon walked them through the crime scene as he originally saw it. Her body was found here in the parlour. The mug with the arsenic had been found by her outstretched hand there.

"Surely a suicide" Bert floated an hypothesis.

"You would think so" Colon agreed in the manner of a copper who would have been happy to close the case on that conclusion "But she had been beaten quite badly and the medical examiner found two horizontal bruises around her torso and he said that meant she had been tied in a chair. And she also had some of her hair pulled out of her head. And there were arsenic stains down the front of her dress. So applying deductive reasoning" Colon paused for their applause, which was not forthcoming "the perpetrator tied the victim in a chair, pulled her head back by her hair and poured the arsenic down her throat, slopping some about in the process."

"And you came to charge our client how?"

"He and his wife were well known to us. She had laid numerous complaints against him."

"Any in the past seven years?" Bert asked.

"Ah...no" Colon chose to plow on. "On the day in question the accused visited his wife and then was seen leaving shortly thereafter all in a lather with a wound on his face. QED."

"So what do you think the perpetrator was looking for" asked Bert.

"What do you mean looking for" Colon gave Bert a suspicious look.

"Look around you. The perpetrator was looking for something."

They all looked around. The room had been turned upside down. Every cushion had been cut open, every drawer pulled out and overturned.

"Blind rage, wanton destruction" Nobbs offered. He had the look of a man who had done some blind destructing in a wanton rage once or twice in his life.

"Then why didn't he smash that vase" Bert pointed at a hideous vase which had pride of place on a small table underneath the front window. Its ugliness offended even the aesthetic sensibilities of the two coppers.

"Has the rest of the house been ransacked as well?"

Colon and Nobbs just looked at the floor.

"You didn't look did you?" There was no reply. Bert looked at Matthew and shook his head. "Well let's look now shall we?"

Every room had been ransacked.

"So what was the perpetrator looking for?" Bert asked. "And did he find it?" He seemed to be asking these questions more of himself then the others. "Well I promised you tea gentlemen. Is there a tea shop close by where we can get some tea and maybe a pastie or two?"

Afterwards, after they had left the two coppers Matthew said "They seem quite lackadaisical about the

whole matter"

"A lot of them don't really care. After their strike last year they thought their working conditions would get better but they haven't. The government has been as tight fisted with them as ever, with incidentally Sir Richard's newspapers egging it on. I wouldn't be surprised if the police strike again this year, they are so discontented. In the meantime they do the bare minimum."

-0-

Matthew had had a bad night. He had not sought oblivion in a bottle. He has spent the night in a strange dream, or a series of dreams really, acting out the murder. At times he has the murderer pulling back the hair of the woman, he didn't know what Vera Bates had looked like so the victim was a generic brown haired plain woman struggling against her ties as he poured the poisoned liquid down her throat. . . at times he was the victim, struggling as the murderer approached her with the sinister mug in his hand, trying to scream against the gag; he knew what Sir Richard looked like and the murderer always

looked like Sir Richard. The last dream, the one that ended any hope of sleep for him, was the worst one. He was a disembodied observer floating around around the room. He started behind Sir Richard who was standing behind the woman. She was dressed in a thin white nightgown and was bound to the chair by two leather belts. She has long dark hair and an alabaster skin. He continued to float around the two of them as Sir Richard pulled back the woman's head by her hair. It was Mary. As he watched in horror Sir Richard started to pour a liquid from a mug into Mary's mouth. Only it was not clear like arsenic, it was red like blood. Mary's body convulsed against the bounds and .. he woke up in a cold sweat.

He vowed to find a bottle before he went to bed again.


	3. Wherein a rock is turned over

Chapter 3

Wherein a rock is turned over

Bert introduced Matthew to Martin Hewitt, his firm's investigator. Matthew saw a short, innocuous looking man. So ordinary that he doubted he could even describe the man if he turned around.

"I want the two of you to canvas every house that has a view of the Bates house. There is bound to be someone who saw something" Bert instructed.

As it turned out they found four very good witnesses. It took them five days but they sorted through all the chaff and found four kernels of truth. And in the process Matthew came to realize that he was privileged to watch a master at work.

When they first arrived Hewlitt stood at one of the front corners of the Bates house and waved his hand like he saw a friend down the block. He then went to the other corner and repeated his action. Matthew looked askance at him.

He smiled at Matthew. "I marked seven windows where someone watched me do that. We'll talk to them first then we'll talk to the others"

Hewlitt would knock at a door and in a shy and unassuming way mention they were investigating the Bates murder. Later Matthew realized that it was never made quite clear on whose behalf they were investigating. He projected an aura of needing help or he would lose his job and the women felt compelled to help him. And so they would be invited in, plied with tea, and end up patiently listening to these ladies' stories; they were all alone at home during the day and eager to talk to an attentive listener. Hewitt would listen to the point where Matthew was mentally screaming 'get to the point!' and finally he did. And what he learned was that the late Mrs. Bates, John's mother, not Vera, was universally loved, and without exception, Vera was despised and had very much deserved her fate.

Mrs. Clark turned out to be the woman who had told Colon and Nobbs that she had seen John Bates coming out of the house. She had also went to see if Vera was all right, admitting that she had secretly hoped that she had been banged up, and had been rebuffed by a very much alive Vera snapping at her through a crack in the door.

Matthew could not contain himself and blurted out "Why didn't you tell the police this?"

"I tried to but as soon as I told them I seen John coming out of the house they said thank you very much ma'am and they didn't want to hear anything else."

Mrs. Hill had seen a 'toff' driving a 'fancy' car park in front of the Bates house, bang on the door and be let in. She had not seen him leave. This had been late in the afternoon, at a time when John would have already been on a northbound train according to his storey.

Mrs. Hawthorn had been almost knocked down by a 'gent' coming out the Bates house just before seven as she was coming home from the butcher with a chop for her man. The 'gent' had cursed her for not looking where she was going but it had been his fault not hers.

Mrs. Hunt had not seen anything but she did say her son had told her he knew the car which had been parked in front of the Bates house.

The son worked at the Rolls Royce dealership and Matthew and Hewitt went there to interview him. With the women Hewitt had been mild and unassuming, at the dealership he became threatening in a bureaucratic way, he knew your forms were not in order and he wanted to know why. Right now. Or there would be consequences. He was curt with Jimmy, the son.

"Your mother said you knew the fancy car parked outside the Bates house the day Vera Bates was murdered."

"Yes, it is a 1919 Silver Ghost"

"How did you know it is an 1919 model"

"It has the electric ignition system"

"Your mother said you knew this particular auto..."

"Yes, it has a crumpled left rear fender. The owner banged it up the second day he had it but he doesn't want to let us have us for the week it'll take to fix it properly. He said we can have it in August when he is on his honeymoon"

No thought Matthew, it can't be.

"What is the owner's name?" asked Hewitt.

"Sir Richard Carlisle."

It was thought Matthew.

"Hewitt ended the interview. "You will not speak of this to anyone" he told young Mr. Hunt "You will be hearing from us further."

-0-

Matthew, Hewitt and Bert sat in the latter's office reviewing the week's catch.

"Well, when you turn over a rock you don't know what you will find, do you?" said Bert.

"You predicted it" pointed out Matthew.

"As something to divert a jury's attention away from our client. I didn't think that we would be able to prove anything. But we apparently have and I think with a just a little more evidence we might be able to get our client off without him having to go anywhere near the Old Bailey.

Matthew, I would like you to go back to Downton and get Mr. Bate's ticket stubs, so we can prove he was no where near his late wife when she was murdered. And if possible I would like you to get a photograph of Sir Richard, I assume his fiancee has one, and this may be pushing it, something with his fingerprints on it."

"Mr. Hewitt I would like you to see if you can find a railway worker who remembers seeing Mr. Bates I will go see Mr. Bates. I would like to know if there are any good hiding places in the house"

Matthew got up. "I'll take the night train north"


	4. Wherein a glass is retrieved

Chapter 4

Wherein a glass is retrieved

Matthew arrived back in Downton on the early morning milk train. He arrived at the back door of Crawley House just as Mr. Bird was picking up the bottle of cream the milkman had left on the step.

He smiled at her surprise. "There will be two for breakfast Mrs. Bird" as he went by her.

His mother was equally surprised to find him at the breakfast table sipping a cup of tea. "Matthew where on earth have you been. Taking off without telling anyone where you were going. What were you thinking. I've been sitting here thinking the worst!" Isobel chastised him, her voice getting progressively shriller.

"I'm sorry for that Mother. I had to get away to think. I can't do that here in Downton, all I can do here is brood. Really I'm just back for a change of clothes. I'm gone again tomorrow. I'm working on... I'm working things out and I feel as if I'm almost there. You know there are too many distractions here."

They looked at each other. They both knew who the distraction was.

"They are worried about you at the Great House as well, you were in such a black mood can I at least tell them..."

"Tell them I am in Manchester, staying with a friend, working things out." he paused "there is one thing you can do for me. Can you get a message to Anna Bates for me without anyone knowing?"

"If you have a message for Mary I can.."

"No this ..." he realized it might be better to let his mother think he was communicating with Mary "is better, we have a system worked out."

"Very well, I'm meeting Mrs. Hughes for tea this morning, I'll see what I can do."

Matthew could have sworn she half winked at him.

-0-

Isobel and Elsie were sitting have tea in Elsie's sitting room when Isobel saw Anna going down the hall. She immediately stood up and went into the hall. "Anna"

Anna turned and tilted her head in enquiry. Isobel went up her and embraced her.

Loudly Isobel said "How are you holding up?" and then she whispered in Anna's ear "Matthew has to see you today".

Anna whispered back in Isobel's ear "the church at two" and then more loudly "as well as can be expected, thanks".

Isobel patted Anna on the back and Anna continued on down the hall. Elsie watched from the door to her sitting room, amazed at how her friend cared not at all about propriety..

-0-

Anna sat down in the pew beside Matthew,

"I am sorry to drag you here" he said.

"No that's all right. I come almost every day to pray for John" She looked at him"Is there any news?"

"I don't want to raise your hopes too much but there have been developments favourable to your husband's case. I need you to get some things for me. John thinks that the ticket stubs for the train trip when he came back here may still be in the jacket he wore that day. Can you get them for me? We are trying to establish that he was on the train when Vera died."

Anna nodded.

"The next requests may be a little harder. Can you get me a photograph of Sir Richard without Mary knowing?"

"Yes, he has given her lots and she just shoves them in one of her drawers... wait, why do you need.." she put her hand in front of her mouth " you don't think...".

Matthew took her hand. "It's a possibility. If we can cast some suspicion on Sir Richard then John may be acquitted. There is something more of Sir Richard's that I would like. His fingerprints."

Anna looked at him. "How are we going to do that?"

"We need something smooth he has touched, preferably glass"

Anna though for a minute then she brightened. "I've got it. Every day at 4:00 p.m. precisely Sir Richard takes a pill and has a drink of water to wash it down. For his blood pressure I think. Anyway one of the footmen was late once and Sir Richard threw a terrific tantrum and so now it is Carson's responsibility to serve him his pill and a glass of water at the appointed time."

"But surely the glass gets washed each time"

"Yes, but Sir Richard is coming tomorrow for the weekend".

"Do you think Carson will cooperate?"

"Certainly, he hates Sir Richard" and he wants you and Lady Mary together she thought but did not say.

""What time does he lock up?"

"When there's no company, like tonight, at eleven"

"Can you ask him to meet me at the back door then"

-0-

At the appointed hour Matthew met Carson and Anna and they discussed what had to be done. Anna gave Matthew an envelope containing the ticket stubs and a photograph of Sir Richard Anna had retrieved from the bottom of Mary's cache.

-0-

Mary stood at her window. With no company no one had lingered long after dinner and they had all gone to bed early. But she could not sleep. With each day the approaching day the wedding and the sea monster got closer and there was no sign of Perseus. No seemed to know where Matthew had got to.

She noticed some one walking down the drive in the moonlight. The figure turned around and looked at the house. It was.. it was Matthew. She was sure of it. What was he doing here? He was heading away. Had he had a late night meeting with her father? Father had not said anything. What were they hiding? She was tempted to throw on a robe and run downstairs after him but she knew he would be long gone before she got there. She leaned her forehead against the cold glass and sighed.

-0-

The next day, at precisely 4:00 p.m. Carson appeared before Sir Richard with a silver tray on which there was a small silver plate holding a small white pill and a highly polished glass containing water. Sir Richard took the pill, drank the water and put the glass back on the tray. Carson nodded at Sir Richard and then proceeded directly to his office.

Once in his office Carson locked the door. He took the glass in his gloved hand and held it up to the light. Sir Richard's fingerprints were clear. He smiled to himself. He took the small white paper sticker Matthew had given him, wrote the date, time and his initials on it, licked it, affixed it to the glass, being careful not to put it over the fingerprints, and then placed the glass in a small box he and Elsie had prepared so that the sides of the glass were not touching anything.

-0-

Mary had wanted to ask her father if he had seen Matthew the previous night but Richard was constantly in attendance on her, she never got a chance to talk to her father alone. At dinner Richard was his usual pompous self and finally she could take no more. She plead a headache and fled to her room.

After Anna had been to help her get ready for bed she had gotten out of bed and gone to look out the window again. And so it was shortly after 11:00 p.m. that she saw someone walking up the drive towards the house. She was sure it was Matthew. But instead of heading to the front door he headed around to the back. She hurriedly dressed. She was going to find out what was going on.

While Mary was dressing Matthew was meeting with Carson. Carson read through the statutory declaration Matthew had prepared wherein he swore that the glass on which he had placed the sticker

had been handled by Sir Richard Carlisle. He took the bible Matthew handed him, swore what he was signing was true and signed the declaration.

Matthew put the small box and the declaration in his briefcase and stood up. He put out his hand to Carson. "Thank you"

Carson shook his hand "Thank you for allowing me to have been assistance"

The two men nodded at each other and Carson let Matthew out the back door.

Carson was just locking the door when he heard "Was that Matthew?"

He turned around and saw Lady Mary "Milady you gave me quite a shock I ..."

"Was that Matthew?" she demanded.

"Ah ... yes"

"Open the door" she commanded.

After he had opened the door, as she was going through it, she said "don't lock me out" and then she was gone.

Mary ran around the side of the house. Matthew was almost to the drive. "Stop" she called as loudly as she dared. He stopped and turned around. She motioned for him to come to her. She did not want to stand out on the drive with him where someone in the house might see them.

Matthew walked up to her. He looked at her in astonishment. "Mary..."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as him.

What could he say he thought. I'm gathering evidence your fiance is a murderer? When in doubt stonewall. "I can't say"

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't"

She changed tack. "Why do you have your briefcase?"

"I won't say"

"Matthew" she stepped towards him.

He sighed to himself. This was going to hurt. "I'm not here. You haven't seen me" he backed away from her. "Goodbye" He turned and started to walk away.

She watched him go. No she screamed to herself. She could not let him go. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

He spun around and glared at her. She recoiled at the coldness of his stare.

"Don't!"

"But ..."

The anger which had been building inside him since Anna had told him the whole sordid storey threatened to engulf him. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders, shake her, throw her to the ground. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to bleed and plead for mercy. She had betrayed him with that greasy foreigner. She had taken his pure love and soiled it. Then she had taunted him; flaunted herself before him. Never let him alone, never left him free to love Lavinia the way he should have. Then she sold herself to that serpent to hush everything up. How he hated her.

He gained control of himself. He shook her hand off of his shoulder. "I am dead to you. Consider me a ghost:" He turned and walked away.

This time she did not chase after him.


	5. Wherein a cork is tossed

Chapter 5

Wherein a cork is tossed

I would like to speak to Chief Inspector Vimes"

"Ah do we have to bring him into it?" whined Colon.

"I am afraid so" answered Bert. Matthew was standing behind him.

-0-

Chief Inspector Vimes arrived 45 minutes later. He did not seem too happy to be meeting with them. Matthew learned later that was his normal countenance.

After the usual introductions Bert asked Vimes to read the file Colon and Nobbs had assembled before they began.

It did not take Vimes long. "Well?" he barked. "I do not imagine you even need a K.C. to tear a hole in this piece of..." he glared at Colon and Nobbs who seemed to physically shrink "... big enough for your client to walk through so what do you need to speak to me about?"

"We would like to speak to you in private" Bert said nodding at Colon and Nobbs.

"Very well" Vimes said "You two go grab a tea, but be handy in case I need you"

Once Colon and Nobbs were gone the they sat down at the table. Vimes and Bert on opposite sides and Matthew at the end.

Bert took out the Mrs. Clark's statement and slid it over to Vimes.

When Vimes had finished reading her statement Bert slid over statements Hewitt had obtained from two railway workers confirming that Bates had been seen taking the first available train north.

"So there are timing problems."

Bert slid over the statements from Mrs Hill and Mrs. Hawthorn to Vimes.

Vimes read through the statements and snorted.

Bert then slid the photograph of Sir Richard over to Vimes. "I would like to see if any the ladies recognize this man".

Vimes sighed. "Do you have any reason to drag such a high personage as Sir Richard Carlisle into this?"

Bert slid Jimmy Hunt's statement over to Vimes.

Vimes read it. He pursed his lips and blew out his breath. "I see"

"And I would like the fingerprints on the glass inside this box compared to the fingerprints on the murder mug" said Bert.

Vimes looked at him "I take it you are confident that your client's fingerprints are on neither item"

"Very confident" Bert replied.

Vimes stood up. "I think we should go see the ladies"

Vimes gathered together a dozen photographs of gentlemen in the same general age bracket of Sir Richard. He explained to Matthew that he collected such photographs to aid in the identification of suspects. He invited Matthew to pick out which one was a former Chancellor of the Exchequer and which one had been hung for a series of murders of prostitutes in the East End. Matthew could not.

Vimes, Bert and Matthew visited each lady in turn. Vimes gave each of the ladies the envelope containing the photographs and asked them to see if they could pick out the person they had seen. While they were doing this Vimes, Bert and Matthew waited in the adjacent room so as not to influence their choices. Each lady picked the same photograph, that of Sir Richard.

Bert then suggested to Vimes that they take a look at the Bates house. "My client has suggested a possible hiding place the murderer may have overlooked.

They entered the house. It still looked as trashed as when Bert and Matthew had been last there. Bert lead them straight to the cellar door. He opened it and went down the stairs. The coal bin was to the left of the stairs. There was a small stool to the right. Bert picked it up and moved it to the far wall of the cellar next to the end of the coal bin. He stood on the stool, reached up and felt around between the ceiling joists. He tugged at something, pulled harder and slid out a small black metal box. He smiled at them.

"Shall we go back up into the light and see what treasure we have discovered."

Bert placed the box on the kitchen table. "Mr. Bates told me his mother had used this box to hide things until she could no longer stand on the stool. He was sure Vera would have known about it. Now let's see what she might have put in it."

He open the box. Inside there was 371 pounds in bank notes and a contract. He took the contract out and handed it to Matthew.

Matthew skimmed through the contract. It appeared to be a standard confidentiality agreement with Vera's story appended as a schedule. It was a carbon paper copy, Sir Richard must have the original. The document laid out in salacious detail what Vera knew and how much Sir Richard had paid for her silence. He handed the contract back to Bert and then walked out of the house. Bert and Vimes followed a few minutes later.

Back at the station the fingerprint technician was waiting for them. His report was short: "The fingerprints on the mug and the glass belong to the same person. They are not the fingerprints of John Bates."

Bert opened his briefcase.

"Do you have another rabbit in there Mr. Hastings?" asked Vimes.

"Yes, I do" replied Bert and he handed Carson's Statutory Declaration to Vimes.

Vimes read through it and then looked at Bert and Matthew.

"You realize this is no longer a police matter. It is a political matter now" he shook his head "I hate political".

"That is your problem, not ours" Bert said. "Our concern is our client, whom I think you would agree should be tasting freedom very shortly".

"I have to speak to the appropriate authorities. Someone will get back to you"

-0-

The next day Bert and Matthew were picked up by a nondescript government car. The trip was silent. The car took them to the back entrance of a nondescript government building in Whitehall. They were met by a nondescript functionary who lead them up several flights of stairs and down several halls to a nondescript office.

There they were met by a man whom introduced himself Heep. He did indicate his title or position. He had the cold eyes and the manner of a cobra. Matthew had the distinct impression that the office they were in did not belong to Heep.

Heep invited Bert and Matthew to sit down in the chairs in front of the desk. He took the big chair behind the desk.

"We" the implication being that there was a big something behind the 'we' "are pleased to advise you that all charges against Mr. Bates are to be dropped and return we would like you both, your investigator, and Mr. and Mrs. Bates of course, never to say anything about Sir Richard Carlisle's involvement this matter again" He smiled at them, please at the reasonableness of his offer.

"No" said Bert.

Matthew and Heep both looked at him.

"Tomorrow morning Mr. Bates will be taken to the Old Bailey and there he will be tried before a jury of his peers. The Crown will lead no evidence and consequently Mr. Bates will be acquitted."

Heep nodded. "I understand. You want your client protected against double jeopardy. It will be arranged" he started to stand up.

"No" said Matthew.

Bert and Matthew both looked at him.

"That just takes care of Mr. Bates' criminal matters. He still has a civil matter and a surrogate one"

"The civil matter would be?" Heep asked.

"His claim for false imprisonment."

"Surely you are jesting" exclaimed Heep.

"Not at all." replied Matthew. "He will settle his claim for !0,000 pounds"

"The man is just a valet! How can his damages be so high?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Heep. Are you under the impression we are negotiating? Perhaps you should consult your principals before we proceed any further"

Heep frowned. "Very well 10,000 pounds."

"And 1,000 pounds costs" added Matthew.

"We cannot forget costs can we. The lawyers must be paid." said Heep "Done. What was the surrogate matter you mention?"

"At the time of her death Vera Bates was still married to John Bates. Their divorce had not been finalized. I have checked with her divorce solicitors and she had not made a will. She has no children. So her next of kin is John Bates. I will be filing an application to administer her estate early tomorrow afternoon. I would like the Letters of Administration to be issued late tomorrow afternoon."

"Done. Now is there anything else. A knighthood perhaps?"

Matthew and Bert both shook their heads.

Heep stood up. "Very well, my clerk will make the arrangements with your clerk. Good day gentlemen" and he was gone.

-0-

When they got back to the office the first thing Bert was telephone Downton Abbey.

"Carson? Hello it's Matthew Crawley. Can I speak to Anna please. And Carson, I want her on the next train to London Can you expedite it? Thanks"

Matthew waited for what seemed a small eternity. "Anna? It's Matthew Crawley. There have been some very favourable developments. I need you here tomorrow. I have asked Carson to put you on the next train south. Bring two changes of clothes for John, one a suit he can wear to court, and the same for yourself. I will meet you at the station. Do you understand? Good. Oh and please don't tell anyone there yet. Good bye" Matthew hung up the telephone. No time to rest Matthew started to draft the forms required to deal with the Estate of Vera Bates.

-0-

Matthew closed the door to his hotel room. He put the bottle of whiskey on the bureau. He sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the bottle. He stared down at his hands. Tomorrow would be the best day in the life of John Bates. Bates would walk out of the Old Bailey, a free man, a well to do man, with a 10,000 pound settlement in his pocket, and on his arm would be a loving wife. Matthew knew he should be glad at the prospect of such happiness but it left a sour taste in his mouth. Bates had all the luck. Matthew laughed to himself. To say that of a man that slept in a cell tonight. But Bates was going to enjoy a happy ending while he would enjoy...what exactly? A case that solved itself. Bert and his investigator had done all the work, he had just tagged along. He had negotiated a settlement, but too easily, Heep, for his own reasons, had put up no resistance at all. There was no triumph for him.

No, all that he had left was ashes. The ashes of his life, his loves. Poor dead Lavinia mouldering in her grave. And poor doomed Mary waiting in Downton not knowing what was about to break upon her. He imagined Vimes would be arresting Sir Richard any moment now. And then it would all be out in the open. His heart ached for Mary. His anger at her had dissipated. She had not betrayed him with the Turk. Back then they had just been distant cousins. He had been nothing more than an irritation to her. He felt no anger, but instead a deep sadness. Sadness that he had never ignited such a passion in her. Maybe that.. that incident had burned out all the passion in her. He did not doubt that she loved him. It did not take Violet telling him for him to know. But it was a cool love. It did not burn so hot that she would throw over propriety for him. He was worth less than that to her. He felt like crying.

He stretched out and picked up the bottle. He twisted out the cork and threw it across the room. He looked around. There was no glass. He sighed. Wasn't that the way. He tipped the bottle back and took a long, burning drink.


	6. Wherein a box is opened

Chapter 6

Wherein a box is opened

The next morning a badly hung over Matthew met Anna at Euston Station. She was eager to ask questions about the promising developments in John's case but Matthew's appearance frightened her. As she later told John, Matthew looked like death warmed over. She worried that things had taken a turn for the worst.

They took a silent cab ride to Bert's office. Bert smiled at Anna. "You've heard the good news" Anna shook her head. Bert glanced at Matthew and frowned. "Well let me be the bearer of good news. Your husband is going to have a very short trial this morning and then he is going to be set free."

Anna put her hand to her mouth. She did not know what to say. "I . I" She started to cry. Bert nodded his head at Matthew. Matthew came over and hugged Anna. He patted her back,

Finally Anna recovered. "I'm so sorry, it's just that I've been so worried ..."

"No need to apologize" Bert reassured her. "It's quite understandable. Now have you had any breakfast?"

Anna shook her head no.

"Well we don't want you fainting in court so let's go grab a bite to eat and we'll fill you on what's going to happen". Said Bert.

-0-

"Be upstanding"

Everyone stood up as the judge came into court.

Appearing for the Crown was Rylands K.C. and for the Defence, Fletcher K.C.

John stood in the dock.

The only spectators were Anna, Matthew, and Bert.

Rylands K.C. opened. "My Lord this is a most unusual trial. Through the most superficial and cursory police work Mr. Bates came to be charged with the murder of his wife, Vera Bates. If it had not been for the exemplary investigations carried on by his solicitors, Mr. Hastings and Mr. Crawley, Mr. Bates may have been the victim of a grave miscarriage of justice. However, such investigations have uncovered evidence, confirmed by senor police officials, that Mr. Bates was no where near the scene when Mrs. Bates was murdered, and that in fact the murder was committed by another individual wholly unconnected to Mr. Bates. An individual the police expect to have in custody this day. In the circumstances I would ask that your Lordship direct the jury to acquit in this matter.

Fletcher K.C. stood up. "I concur my Lord".

The judge looked at the jury. "You have heard counsel. I direct that you return a verdict in this matter of not guilty"

The jury murmured amongst themselves. Murmured for far longer than it should take to return such a simple verdict.

Rylands K.C. "My Lord if you would .."

The judge "Mr. Chairman what exactly is the problem?"

The chairman of the jury stood up. "Your Honour, you see a lot of us had to take a day off work to be on this jury and it's not like a real trial even and we would like to do a real trial, with witnesses and evidence and arguments and such if your Lordship knows what I mean"

The judge rolled his eyes at this. "Very well, any juror who wishes to serve on another jury can go back into the jury pool if he wishes to do so. Now Mr. Chairman do you have a verdict?"

"Yes. Your Lordship, we find the defendant, John Bates, not guilty of murder"

"Thank you" the judge said "Mr. Bates you are free to go"

"Be upstanding"

The judge left the courtroom and Anna ran to hug John.

And with that the capital trial of John Bates for the murder of Vera Bates was over. In less than five minutes.

-0-

Matthew, Bert, Anna and John caught a cab back to Bert's office. There Matthew had John and Anna sign a raft of papers. The first concerned the settlement Matthew had negotiated with Heep.

"In return for the 10,000 pounds you are releasing the Crown from any claim for false imprisonment. You also both agree not to disclose any information concerning Sir Richard's participation in the death of Vera Bates. You can say that your lawyers were able to conclusively that John was on a north bound train when Vera was killed. Which is true." Matthew looked at Anna. "Lady Mary caught me leaving the house the second night. She does not know about the glass. If you want you can tell her I was working on John's case and that I had come to Downton Abbey to get his train ticket stubs. Do not tell her anything about Sir Richard."

The second set of papers concerned Vera's estate.

"John you were still legally married to Vera when she died. Since she had no children and we have been unable to find a will for her that makes you her sole next of kin and thus the heir of her estate."

When John demurred Matthew pointed out that "The estate consists mainly of the house and contents, which had been your house by inheritance from your mother before Vera defrauded them out of you. If you don't want to live in it you can have an estate agent rent it out for you or you can sell it. The sale price along with the settlement will give you a nice little nest egg."

After John and Anna had signed all of the papers and Bert's clerk had taken the forms to file at the Surrogate Court Bert proposed that the four of them adjourn for lunch. But before they left the office Anna asked "Would be possible for us to let the people back at Downton Abbey know our good news?"

"Certainly" said Bert "Let me show you to the telephone"

"They may want to know when you will be back" said Matthew "Tell them it will be few days as there are some things you will have to take care of here"

"Mr. Carson, it's Anna, I have someone here who would like to talk to you" she handed the telephone to John.

"Bates here. Yes, a free man. A full acquittal. Mr. Crawley and his friend, Mr. Hastings, did a great job. Please let Lord Grantham know. We should be back in "Matthew held up three fingers" three days, there are some things here we have to take care of. Thank you for all your prayers. Good bye."

John beamed at them "A free man, it's like music to my ears, a free man"

At lunch Bert had a surprise for John and Anna. "When we are finished here I am going to take to my bank so you can open an account and cash that settlement cheque. Then I am going to check you into a very nice hotel where you two can conclude your honeymoon, my treat" When John protested Bert held up his hand "My firm has done very well with the costs Matthew negotiated."

"And what are you going to do Mr. Crawley?" asked Anna, she thought he looked quite pensive.

"I am going to speak to Sir Richard if I can find him" he replied in a low tone almost as if he were speaking to himself. Then in a clearer voice he said "I have something for you as well" and he dug into the watch pocket in his vest and took out a penny. He put it in front of Anna. "That's the original retainer you gave me. Keep it in a safe place. I would say that it is one lucky penny"

-0-

Matthew presumed that Sir Richard already been arrested but he had no idea where the police would have taken him. So he sought out whom he thought would have been the arresting officer: Vimes.

"Sir Richard has not been arrested yet" Vimes told him.

"What?"

"The powers that be have given him 24 hours to get his affairs in order"

"That's outrageous!"

"Tell me about it"

"When is the 24 hours up?"

"At 5:00 this afternoon"

"What happens then?"

"I arrest him"

"I would like to speak to him before you do."

Vimes looked at his watch and shrugged. "You have two and half hours."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I'd try his office first"

-0-

Sir Richard was in his office on Fleet Street. He was busy arranging his affairs. Matthew sent his card in. In a minute the secretary came back in less than a minute. "Sir Richard will see you at 4:30 pm"

Matthew wandered down to St. Bride's church. He was not a religious man. He knew the words but he was not sure he knew the melody. He sat in a pew. He tried to pray. How do you negotiate with God?

He bowed his head. Please Lord protect Mary from what is about to happen. She was young and foolish when it happened and she has suffered too much already for it. And if there must be pain let me bear it and not her. And please Lord, forgive me for my trespasses. I will do whatever you want. I will give up drinking. Please Lord. Matthew sat there for a long tome, his head bowed.

-0-

At 4:25 Matthew entered the anteroom. Vimes, Colon and Nobbs were already there.

"I thought your appointment was at 5:00 p.m."

"It is" Vimes replied ""I don't want to miss it".

At exactly 4:30 the secretary announced "Sir Richard will see you now"

When Matthew entered the office Richard was standing at window looking outside. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you anyway"

Richard ignored that and poured Matthew a drink. He handed Matthew the glass and then went and sat down behind his desk.

"Come to gloat have you?" he sneered at Matthew. "Well it looks like you've won Mary"

"I would rather that she chose me over you instead of in lieu of you"

"A win is a win"

Matthew decided to get to the point. "I've come to ask you to leave Mary out of this"

Richard snorted. "You are the second person today to ask me to keep my mouth shut. And what inducement do you have to offer me?"

"I have none. If you have any regard for Mary at all I would ask that you leave her out of your trial"

"You have no worries there, Heep has assured me there will be no trial"

"Heep? How can he... has he arranged for you to escape..."

"If only... no, he has assured me that I will not live long enough to be tried"

Matthew was dumbfounded. His face must have shown it as Richard explained "A newspaperman learns a lot of secrets not all of which are published. If secrets are carefully husbanded they can yield many benefits. For example a knighthood. Admission to high circles. Great wealth. And as you know, an upper crust wife. But also many enemies. Enemies waiting until you stumble and then they are upon you like a pack of hyenas." Richard took a sip of his drink. "You had to bring Vimes in didn't you?"

Matthew just lifted up his hands, what choice was there.

Richard continued "Of all the coppers in London you had pick the least corrupt and the most relentess. Well that was all the hyenas needed and so they sent Heep to see me. He brought me this" and Richard pushed a wooden box across to Matthew.

Matthew opened the box. Inside there as a Webley Mk VI revolver, a twin to the one he had used in the war. Matthew recoiled at the sight of it. He closed the lid of the box and pushed it back across the desk.

"The people Heep represents do not want me releasing any secrets about them. They are afraid that with my back to the wall I will do anything to save my neck. But they are not just relying upon my better nature to stay silent. No, the inducement they offer is to choose the manner of my passing. This" and he tapped the top of the box "or a shiv between the ribs during a turn around the prison yard, or perhaps being found in my cell hanging from my twisted up shirt. At least they accord me the same honour given a defeated Roman general.. and fate has made you my second. Do you have any advice?"

Matthew shook his head.

Richard ignored that and continued on "Should I shoot myself in the heart or the side of the head?"

Matthew wanted to escape from this madman as soon as he could. He stood up. "Put it in your mouth, tilted up, you can't miss that way" He had seen enough of it in the trenches.

Richard waved his glass at Matthew. "Sit down, sit down. My time is not up yet. I have something for you."

Matthew sat down again.

Richard took a file out of the top drawer of his desk and handed it to Matthew. "That is everything I have on Mary including the original contract, I presume you found Vera's copy" Matthew nodded "I wrote it out myself, no one here knows anything about it, and as an added bonus, Edith's original letter to the Turkish Ambassador is in there as well"

"How did you get that?"

"During the war all the Turkish diplomats were expelled and their embassy locked up. The Swiss were supposed to be taking care of it but they did not do that good a good job. I had a burglar of my acquaintance steal the ambassador's correspondence file and then start a fire to cover his tracks. You may have read about it?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Take the file and destroy it" Richard took another drink and was silent for a long while, staring at the window. Then he turned back to Matthew. "I want you to know I love Mary. Maybe not in the same fairy tale, gothic romance way you love her, but in my own way, I do love her. I killed to protect her. I would have plead guilty and gone to gallows without ever besmirching her. If we had married I would have done everything in my power to make her happy. But that is not to be. So I want you to promise me that you will make her happy."

Matthew just stared at him.

"Promise me!"

"I will do my best to make Mary happy"

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have another matter to attend to."

They both stood up. Matthew hesitated and then extended his hand. They shook and nodded at each other. Matthew put the file in his briefcase, turned and left the room. Richard sat back down. He opened the lid on the box but he did not take out the revolver. Yet. He poured another drink and stared out the window.

-0-

Vimes glanced at Matthew as he left Sir Richard's office and then turned back to watch the door. Matthew looked at the big clock on the wall, five to. Matthew stood by Vimes. They did not say anything to each other.

Matthew tensed himself but he still startled when he heard the loud 'Crack!'.

Vimes opened the door to Richard's office but before he went in he looked back at Matthew. Matthew shook his head no. Vimes went into Richard's office and Matthew left the premises.


	7. Wherein a prayer is said

Chapter 7

Wherein a prayer is said

The next morning an inquest was held into the death of Sir Richard Carlisle. It was a perfunctory affair. Sparsely attended, perhaps because of the lack of notice and inconvenient location. Matthew was not called as a witness. The medical examiner reported that Sir Richard had died from a severe brain haemorrhage. Evidence was called that Sir Richard had suffered from high blood pressure and it was presumed that he had suffered a massive stroke. The finding of the inquest was that Sir Richard Carlisle had died of natural causes.

Immediately thereafter Sir Richard's body was cremated. His executor stated that Sir Richard had had a morbid fear of being embalmed.

That afternoon Vimes visited Matthew at Bert's office. Once they were seated and sipping their tea Vimes asked "Will you be staying on with Mr. Hastings practising criminal law?"

"No" Matthew smiled "I think I will retire from it while I am on top"

"That is a good idea. People sometimes try to hang on too long. I have a souvenir for you" and he took a file out of his briefcase and handed it to Matthew "that contains everything on paper in the Vera Bates case which pertains to Sir Richard, including Vera Bates's copy of that contract. The mug and glass with the fingerprints have been lost and are presumed destroyed. All that remains in the official file is the evidence proving your client could not have been there when it happened."

"And that's it then."

"Justice was done"

"Was it?"

"Yes, a trial would not have added anything to the final result. Now put it behind you and go home to your lady."

"My lady?"

For the first time since Matthew had met him Vimes smiled. "I didn't get to be the most feared policeman in London without developing a knack for assessing motives. Go home." and then he left.

Matthew read through both files. After he had finished he sat with his head in his hands for a long time.

Mary, Mary, Mary. Are you aware at all of what have you wrought? Well you will never know it from me.

He got up, took the two files, left Bert's office and walked down the stairs. All the way to the cellar. He spoke to the building's janitor who showed him to the boiler room. The janitor opened the door to the boiler's firebox and Matthew threw in the two files. He watched them burn until even the ash had disappeared. Matthew thanked the man and then headed back up the stairs.

Matthew had dinner with Bert.

"I should ask you to negotiate all of my retainers. You do very good work." complimented Bert. "Would you like to take it up full time?"

Matthew smiled at his friend. "No, this was an one off"

"So be it, let me know if you change your mind. Now for the best part of a case, when we split up the swag"

"It's all yours, just see that Mr. Hewitt gets a bonus. The man is a maestro"

"I will, he is and are you sure? You earned it."

"No, just give me back my 100 pounds and we are square"

"If you insist. So it is back home for you?"

"Yes, I suppose, once I get the Bates estate squared away".

As it turned out Matthew did not go home straight away.

-0-

It took three full days to administer Vera Bates' estate to the point where the house could be transferred to John and Anna. The two of them spent the time cleaning it up. They had decided to rent the house out instead of selling it.

On the morning of the fourth day Matthew saw John and Anna off at Euston station.

"Thank you sir for all you've done" John shook Matthew's hand. Anna gave Matthew a big hug.

He smiled at them. "Have you decided what the two of you are going to do?"

"Anna heard that the publican at the Grantham Arms is looking to sell out. It would be perfect for us and we would like to stay near our friends."

"Well good luck to the two of you. I'll stop in the next time I'm Downton"

"You'll never pay for a drink again in Downton sir, I'll promise you that; it's the least I can do"

As he waved to them Matthew thought that he might not be able to take them up on that offer. For the last four days he had not any alcohol, he was going to see how long he could go. The nights were bad, he was not getting enough sleep, but he knew drinking himself into a stupor was not the way to go. There was one more unpleasant task and then maybe he could get some rest.

This afternoon he would once again be in a pew at St. Bride's church, this time for the funeral of Sir Richard Carlisle.

-0-

Matthew arrived at the church early and was able to get a place in a back pew close to the entrance. The pair of men next to him, newspaper men by the way they talked, were joking that the cremation of Sir Richard had deprived them of the opportunity to confirm he was really dead. "I wanted to see him laid out with a wooden stake through his heart" one said to the other's amused laughter.

The congregation rose for the official mourners. The two beside him kept up a running commentary, identifying editors, publishers and politicians. Matthew thought he saw Heep. And then Mary came in on the arm of her father. She had a long black veil on so he could not see her face but even without her father being present he would have recognized her by her proud gait. She did not look his way. Her mother and sister Edith followed behind.

His heart ached for Mary. He wondered how she had heard the news. Telegram? Telegraph? He wondered how she had received the news. In sorrow? With relief? Had she been struck by the coincidence of Sir Richard's death with John's acquittal? They were questions he knew he could never ask.

The congregation was asked to pray for the salvation of Sir Richard's soul, Matthew bowed his head and prayed for the salvation of his own.


	8. Wherein a cat purrs

Chapter 8

Wherein a cat purrs

Three days later Isobel Crawley received a letter from her son:

'Dear Mother:

I am very tired.

The events of the past five days, five weeks, five years have left me badly in need of a rest.

I am going abroad for a time.

I hope to find a place where they have never heard of Downton or even the war.

Once I do I intend to sleep for a very long time.

Do not worry for me.

I intend to return when I have been refreshed.

Until then I remain, your loving son.

Matthew'

Four days after that, when she returned from London, Mary found a letter from Matthew waiting for her:

'Dear Cousin Mary:

Please accept my condolences for your loss.

Sir Richard and I were never close but in the end I knew him to be an honourable man.

The last two times we spoke I was very intemperate in my remarks to you.

I am chagrined at the way I spoke to you, It was uncalled for and it made you the brunt of my own demons.

When I am next in Downton I intend to pay my respects to you in person and seek your forgiveness.

Unfortunately it may be some time before that can happen as I am going abroad.

Until then I remain, your loving cousin.

Matthew'

Two days later Mary called upon Isobel. Isobel served Mary a cup of tea and gave her an expectant look.

After an awkward pause Mary asked "Where is Matthew?"

"I do not know"

"Why did he go abroad?"

"I do not... no wait" Isobel got up and took Matthew's letter out of her desk drawer. She handed it to Mary.

Mary read it and then read it again. She looked at Isobel "This reads like a ..."

"No dear, he says he is coming back. I believe he will" Isobel reached out and held Mary's hand. "You should as well"

"But when?"

"How long will you be in mourning?"

Mary was taken aback by the change in subject. "Six months seems to be the standard since the war"

Isobel reached over and patted Mary's hand. "Then I expect we will see him sometime after mid November"

The two ladies took to having tea together each Wednesday afternoon.

There were no more letters from Matthew but he did send postcards, the only messages being variations of 'All is well, don't worry'. Isobel had dug out Matthew's old school atlas and the two of them traced Matthew's journey.

Within a week from Portsmouth, a postcard of a P & O liner; after two weeks from Gibraltar, a postcard of the Rock; another two weeks from Port Said, a postcard of a camel; then in rapid succession from Jerusalem, Jericho, the Dead Sea, Bethlehem, Nazareth and the Sea of Galilee, a whole series of postcards of various holy sites. After a gap of two weeks postcards arrived from Damascus; another two weeks gap and then postcards from Baghdad and Babylon. After a gap of four weeks a postcard arrived from Suez showing an ocean liner sailing through the sand, on the hidden from view Suez canal. The two of them consulted the atlas. How had Matthew gotten from Baghdad to there? Had he backtracked? Or had he taken a boat all of the way around the Arabian Peninsula?"

It was the last postcard received from Matthew

-0-

Matthew had found a place in which no one had ever heard of Downton. They had heard of the war but it had not mattered that much to them. He was at St. Catherine's Monastery at the foot of Mt. Sinai. The monks had rooms for pilgrims and he had taken one. Most pilgrims came and went with the same supply caravan, but he had elected to stay for the six week interval between two successive caravans.

The cost was an Egyptian pound a day and for that small amount Matthew received a cot in a small room with an icon on the wall and three simple meals a day, all variations on black beans, bread and olive oil, seasoned with various exotic herbs and vegetables; water or bitter black coffee to drink.

His routine was unvaried. He rose before dawn, the monks already having been at their services since 3:30 am, and always found a black cat, with the darkest eyes he had ever seen on a cat, curled up at the foot of the bed, The monastery was overrun with cats. They kept down the rodents and snakes. After breakfast, he would take some bread, a flagon of water, and hike up Mt. Sinai.

The top of the mountain was about 7,500 feet above sea level but since the Monastery was at 4,000 feet the vertical rise was only 3,500 feet. There were over 3,000 steps cut into the granite, so the climb was not dangerous, but it was very tiring as the steps were not uniform and some were as steep as a ladder. A good time for the climb was 2 hours. The first time Matthew did the climb it took him over 3 hours, his back aching.

At the summit there were two very small buildings separated by a small wall, a church and a mosque. After the first time Matthew did not bother with the buildings. He kept coming back for the prospect. The summit was surrounded by a sea of mountains and on the horizon could be seen the golden sands of the desert or the blue of the Red Sea depending on the direction one looked.

After spending two or three hours on the summit Matthew would descend back to the Monastery. After his simple dinner he would attend the evening service. Although he could not understand the Coptic language and the liturgy was alien to anything he had ever experienced before he could feel the holiness of it embrace him. He then went to bed lulled to sleep by the purring of the black cat at the end of the bed. He did not dream.

Matthew climbed the mountain each day. A monk was supposed to accompany him but after the seventh ascent the Abbott gave Matthew permission to go on his own.

Matthew would spend an hour or two at the summit in the cold thin air contemplating his options.

Once he settled in at the monastery Matthew considered taking up holy orders. The simple life the monks lead was very seductive. He knew he would never be able to fit in with this group of monks but perhaps there was a monastery in England he could join. But he had not summited ten times before he turned away from that option. He realized the balance of his life lay in the temporal realm.

He did not dream of her at night, or while otherwise occupied within the walls of the monastery, or on the ascent or descent where inattention could prove fatal, but Mary was with him at the summit. He was not hallucinating. The altitude had not effected him that much. But she was there in his mind. When he should have been meditating on spiritual matters, he found himself mediating on life with Mary. Not his past life with Mary. The wound which that was had healed, leaving not that big a scar. No he found himself considering his future life with Mary. A small family wedding. Children, lots of children. A bucolic existence at Crawley House. A successful solicitor's practice in Ripon. Gradually, very gradually, he and Mary took over from Lord and Lady Grantham so that the inevitable succession to the Earldom was seamless. Mary was always with him, they argued, they sparred, they fenced, but they were never angry with each other. It was a wonderful life he constructed.

But then he took to deconstructing perfection. He was too stubborn; she too proud. He was too oblivious, she was too devious. Middle class, upper class. Money is nothing, money is everything. His mother, her mother. Children, no children. He loved her; she didn't love him. He got to the point where his best option appeared to be heading south and east until he reached the south seas. There he could live out life as a beachcomber and never think of her again.

But that was cowardice. He didn't cut and run when he was in the trenches; he could not and he would not do so now. He decided his destiny lay to the north and west. He would win her and make the best of it. Faint heart never won fair lady. He took him forty consecutive ascents to arrive at this conclusion.

As he stood there on the last day, on the summit, at the top of the world, he felt the last of the darkness which had clouded his soul wash away down the sides of the mountain. His soul had gotten the rest it need. It was time to go home.

-0-

On November 15, 1919 Isobel received a telegram from Cairo:

'Am fine Am coming home. Matthew'

She did not wait until the coming Wednesday to tell Mary.


	9. Wherein messages are sent

Chapter 9

Wherein messages are sent

Matthew got off the milk train. It was already mid morning. The train had been delayed by a derailment somewhere on the line. He was tired, hungry and dirty. He had been riding on trains since he got off the ocean liner.

He knocked on the door at Crawley House. Molesley answered. He gave Mathew a broad smile before he recovered his professional reserve. Matthew walked into the hall and put down his two suitcases.

"Welcome back sir"

"It's nice to be home Molesley. Is Mother in?'

"No sir, she, Dr. Clarkson and the Dowager Countess went to Ripon on hospital business."

"I pity the poor doctor. Would you mind running me a bath? Oh and could you ask Mrs. Bird to make some tea?"

"I'm sorry sir Mrs. Bird has the day off."

"That's OK, after I get cleaned up I'll go check out the bill of fare at the Grantham Arms."

-0-

At noon Matthew stepped into the pub. The place had been cleaned up ship shape and Bristol fashion. Much more so than the last time he had been on the premises. The publican was at the bar with his back to the door. Matthew walked up to the bar and asked "Do you have anything to eat?"

The man turned around, it was John. "Anna has a very nice hotpot today...Mr. Crawley! Welcome back. Anna, come see...it's Mr. Crawley!" John shook his hand.

Anna came out of the back wiping her hands on a towel. Matthew thought she looked fatter than when he last seen her. Then he realized... She hugged him. He had never been hugged by such a pregnant woman.

"Mr. Crawley, I am so happy to see you. How are you doing?"

"I am fine. How are you? I see congratulations are in order. On your two new enterprises."

Anna laughed and John blushed.

"Anna, get Mr. Crawley a hotpot while a I pour him a pint"

Matthew lifted his hand to stop John "A cup of tea if you please, I am presently on the wagon"

Matthew chatted with them off and on as they served their customers. They filled him in on happenings in Downton and at the Abbey during the past six months. They had purchased the pub at a very good price which left them still with a good portion of the settlement even after they had carried out extensive renovations. Thomas had taken over as Lord Grantham's valet and Anna had helped train a new maid, Susan, for Mary and Edith.

Anna saw Matthew perk up when she mentioned Mary so she told him how Sir Richard had left Mary Haxby Park in a will he had signed the morning of the day he died. The three were silent for a moment before Anna hastened to tell him that Mary did not know of the connection between John's case and Sir Richard. But Sir Richard did not leave Mary any cash so she could not afford to keep the great house there open. She and her father were trying to get the estate running to the point where it could support the operation of the great house but it would take years, the estate had been so run down.

Matthew thought of the old joke that a yacht was a hole in the water into which you poured money. A great house must be much the same thing. Sir Richard had had a last laugh at the expense of Mary.

After an excellent lunch Matthew went to pay.

John pushed his money back. "Your money is no good here"

"You can't treat me forever" Matthew protested,

"I can as long as my neck is intact" John assured him.

Matthew changed the subject. "I think I will go up to the Great House and pay my respects"

"Oh I'm sorry" Anna said "The family is in London until next week"

"Well I'll walk up there anyway and see if the gargoyles have changed positions"

As soon as Matthew had left Anna went down to the telegraph office and sent a telegram 'Mr. Crawley is back".

-0-

Matthew walked up to the Great House. He hesitated and then went up to the front door. The family was not in but maybe Mrs. Hughes would let him take a look at the Library. Mrs. Hughes answered the door. She seemed to be pleased to see him. She explained the family would not be back for a week. She let him into the Library but of course all of the furniture was covered. He did not linger. He did ask Mrs. Hughes to let him know when the family returned as he would like a chance to speak to Lady Mary, and the rest of them of course.

After she had seen Matthew walk down the drive Mrs. Hughes went and telephoned Grantham House. When Carson came on the line she told him the good news "Mr. Crawley is back".

-0-

As Matthew wandered back to the village, enjoying the cool autumn air, he wondered what he could do with his life. Perhaps his old firm in Ripon would take him back. He must find something to do.

As he was passing the dower house a car pulling into the drive there stopped blocking the walk. The passenger window rolled down and Violet waved to him He walked over to the car.

"Cousin Matthew, it is so good to see you. I would invite you in for tea but I have had the most beastly day. Could you come for tea the day after tomorrow?"

Matthew agreed that he would and the car rolled on.

Another telegram arrived at Grantham House 'Cousin Matthew is back. Come at once.'

-0-

When Marry arrived back at Grantham House late that afternoon after scouring Oxford Street for Christmas presents she found the two telegrams and one telephone message waiting for her. She read them and sniffed. He had made her wait for six months, he could wait for a week. Why she had plans, she had...Carson interrupted her train of thought. He held out a silver tray with yet another telegram on it. It was from Isobel. It read 'He is home. He is ready'.

She looked at Carson "Could you get me a ticket on the next train ..."

"It is all arranged my Lady. Your bag is packed and Susan will accompany you"

She looked at him "Sometime you presume too much" but then she smiled "but this is not one of those times"

Carson nodded to her and smiled to himself.


	10. Wherein questions are answered

Chapter 10

Wherein questions are answered

The next morning Isobel smiled at Matthew. He looked good, well maybe a little thin, but lean not gaunt. He was bronzed, wind burnt and his hair was bleached blonder than normal. He must have spent a lot of time out in the desert sun. Best of all his eyes had a sparkle in them which she had not seen in a long long time. Her Matthew was back, although she did not think he would be her Matthew for much longer.

"You have a letter from the Great House" and she handed him an envelope.

"Oh? I didn't think that they were at home" Matthew opened the envelope. Inside there was a single sheet of paper. It did not take him long to read the note. He smiled and handed it to his mother.

She read the note: 'Lady Mary Crawley would be pleased to receive Mr. Matthew Crawley at 11:00 this morning.' It was not signed.

She cast a critical eye at her son. "You better wear your navy blue suit with that pretty blue paisley tie which matches your eyes. I suppose it's too late for you to get a haircut. Oh well we'll have to work with what we have."

Matthew up and kissed his mother on the cheek "Don't get too hopeful. There's many a slip twixt cup and lip".

-0-

Mrs. Hughes answered the door. She nodded her head. "You are looking fine today Mr. Crawley"

"Why thank you Mrs. Hughes" Matthew was puzzled, she had never paid him a compliment before.

"Lady Mary is in the Library. Please follow me"

Matthew followed her to the Library. Mrs. Hughes opened the door and announced him. "Mr. Crawley"

Matthew walked into the Library. Behind him he heard the door close. Mary had been looking out the window. She turned to face him. They were about ten feet apart.

"Cousin Matthew, I am so pleased you could come"

Matthew thought her tone stilted. He decided to play along "Lady Mary, I appreciate receiving your invitation"

There was long interval when they each looked anywhere except at each other.

"How are your parents? Your sisters?"

"They are well"

A long pause took place while they both pondered the well being of her family.

"I understand that you have just returned from a long journey to the Holy Land. You must tell me about it someday"

"I would like to. Someday."

There was another long pause while they both fidgeted.

"I was surprised to receive your invitation. I understood that you were in London"

"I was but I had unfinished business here to which I had to attend"

There was another pause, although this time not as long.

"Lady Mary, I would like to apologize for my ..."

She held up her hand. "In the circumstances it was understandable, please think no more of it. And

please call me Mary""

He nodded his thanks. "Mary I have a proposition for you"

She laughed "I always thought the word was 'proposal' but perhaps the law has its own peculiar terminology"

"Please hear me out"

Mary made a motion of buttoning her lips.

Matthew sighed, she was not making this easy.

"In the past we have both said things and done things that given a second chance we would not say or do. We cannot change the past but it appears that the fates have conspired to give us a second chance to start over. My proposition is this: let us absolve each other and start afresh" He looked at her.

Start afresh she thought. Leave all her baggage behind. It sounds so... and then it struck her. "You know!"

The sad, hurt look he gave her was confirmation enough.

"How did ... Who told you?"

"I ... I had a drink with Sir Richard shortly before he died"

"What did he tell you?"

"Enough. We cannot change the past. It is what it is. I will say no more about it" he gave her a stubborn look. "You have heard my proposition"

So those are his terms she thought. Seal the past away. There would be no wailing and tearing of hair and rending of garments. No grand opera finale. Just stiff lipped upper class reserve. The middle class solicitor has come a long way.

"Before I answer your proposition I have some questions"

"And they are?"

"Just so I understand your proposition is it that the next time I meet you I will be meeting a slightly priggish solicitor from Manchester..."

"And I will be meeting a slightly supercilious lady from Downton Abbey"

They smiled at each other.

"I have two more questions"

He motioned at her to ask away.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe in long engagements?"

"No"

"Very well I accept your proposition Mr. Crawley. Now leave the room and then come back in"

He was going to object but decided that there would be no harm in humouring her. He went to the door and as he opened it he thought he heard feet scurrying away.

He went into the hall, closed the door behind him, waited ten beats, took a deep breath and reentered the Library. Mary was standing there facing him but with her eyes closed. He walked slowly up to her and took her hands. He pulled her to him and he embraced her. She still had her eyes closed. He bent down and kissed her. He moved his head back and looked in her face. She opened her eyes and smiled a great beautiful smile the likes of which he had not seen in a long long time.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they kissed again, as they had never kissed before, but as they would kiss many times evermore.


	11. Epilogue: Wherein a penny drops

Epilogue: Wherein a penny drops

It was that quiet time on Christmas day after the big dinner had been eaten and the gifts opened. People were leafing through books they had received as presents or thinking that an early bedtime would be in order.

Matthew was in the latter group. He and Mary were cuddling on the sofa next to the fireplace. Violet did not think their behaviour proper and she had sniffed several times to show her displeasure, until Mary had asked if she was coming down with something and needed a handkerchief..

"I'm a little sleepy" Matthew whispered in Mary's ear "Do you fancy an early night?".

Mary sniffed, in a perfect limitation of her grandmother, "I know what you mean by an early night and neither of us will get any sleep. Be patient, bedtime will come soon enough". She smiled at him and squeezed his knee.

He pouted at her.

"Do not do that. Father Christmas does not bring presents to bad boys."

"I thought I had already received all my presents"

"There's one more for you, maybe two if you are lucky, waiting for you. If you are patient and don't pout" she whispered in his ear.

Matthew gave her a bright smile. "Is this better?"

"Much better, I will put in a good word for you"

Violet rolled her eyes even though she could not hear the whole exchange. Newly weds should not be allowed out in public for least two weeks, until the novelty wore off.

"Is married life so far everything you expected?" Mary asked Matthew.

"No"

Mary drew back. "What do you mean?"

Matthew started to tick off items on the fingers on his right hand. "One there's the snoring, two the cold feet, three the ..."

Mary reached across him and grabbed his right hand. "There had not better be a three... and quit that" Matthew was tracing hearts on her inner thigh with the forefinger on his left hand. "You are going to give Grannie a stroke"

Matthew looked over at Violet who looked away.

"Don't worry, she'll outlive us both"

"Be serious. Are you content?"

"I am very content. I could only be contenter if there were children. Christmas is for children you know"

"Contenter?"

"Content, contenter, contentest. What kind of education did you get anyway?"

He was impossible.. Mary changed the subject. "Children?"

"Four, two boys, a heir and a spare, and two spoiled little girls... No, eight, four boys..."

"And who is going to bear all these children for you?"

"Well there's a girl in the village who said she'd help out ... ouch, that hurt"

"You know upper class couples keep separate bedrooms"

"Middle class couples don't. And that still hurts. Kiss it better"

"Later"

"Say what does Father Christmas do to bad girls?"

Mary whispered his ear. Matthew whispered something back. Then they both giggled. Violet snorted.

When they had regained a modicum of composure Matthew said "It was nice of your parents to invite Bert back for Christmas seeing that he had just been here for the wedding." Bert was sitting across the room talking to Edith. He had been telling her some storey waving his hands about and he must have hit the punchline just right because Edith laughed and laughed. It struck Matthew that Edith was quite beautiful when she was happy and animated.

"They did not"

'Then who did?"

"Edith"

"Edith?"

"You really have a head of oak. Think of every time you have seen Bert this visit and when he came for the wedding. Who else do you see in the same picture?"

Matthew thought about it. "But he is just being gallant, seeing to the unattached lady..."

Mary rolled her eyes. "She is planning on going back to London with Aunt Rosamund"

Matthew continued "The country mouse and the city rat?"

"Yes, I would say by June the last of the Crawley girls will have slipped into the arms of the middle class"

"And they are all the better for it"

"Some would say that you got the better part of the deal"

"Let us agree that we have both entered into a contract that is to our mutual advantage."

"That reminds me" Mary got up from the sofa and went to the fireplace. She reached up and picked something off the mantle. She came back and sat down beside Matthew.

"Anna gave this to me. She said when someone enters into a contract with you there has to be consideration. Hold out your hand" Matthew did and she dropped a penny into his palm. Anna's lucky penny.

Matthew turned to Mary and took her hand in his so that the penny was sandwiched between their palms. "Mary, in consideration of the sum of one penny, the receipt and sufficiency of which is hereby acknowledged, I covenant and agree to love and cherish you until death do us part" He kissed her.

Violet stamped her cane on the floor. "That sort of behaviour belongs in the bedroom"

Mary stood up and pulled Matthew up. "That sounds like a good idea." As they were going past Violet Mary bent down and give her a quick kiss. "Thanks for the suggestion Grannie"

Violet snorted. She could hear them laughing as they went up the stairs The only one in the room who paid her any attention was Carson.

"Carson what has this world come to?"

"It is exactly where it should be my Lady, exactly where it should be"

The End

_Thank you gentle reader for staying to the end. Thank you to the gentle reviewers who keep this storey going. Reader counts are all very well but it is feedback that makes an old hack keep writing. And a special thank you to annaflower whose reviews kept this storey from tumbling into the abyss of unrequited fanfiction; this epilogue is for you. _


End file.
